


硌狮x猫/车

by Decorink



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorink/pseuds/Decorink
Summary: PWP。就是个爽文。
Kudos: 9





	硌狮x猫/车

猫魅挣脱不开他的手，硌狮抓在他腰上那双手太有力，反而成了一种桎梏。他感觉硌狮的性器顶得那么深，好像要顶到腹部。他不由得伸出一只手去触碰自己的小腹，那一处甚至被顶起了微妙的弧度，他恐惧地哽咽出声，又被快感拽下几欲致命的地狱。  
他啜泣着呻吟，手指搭在硌狮的手腕推拒他，使不上多少力气。硌狮顺着他的腰抚摸上去时感受到他濡湿而温热的脊背，还有单薄的蝴蝶骨——支棱在他黝黑的皮肤下。他尤其爱猫魅的脊背，他和同族人站在一起时并不像现在这样无助又可怜，身高也从不落后，这样锻炼得当的身体战斗时肌肉会绷紧，线条流畅，而本人穿得少之又少。硌狮想得入神，转而去揉捏他紧实的臀肉和大腿，猫魅为了不让他进得太深而悄悄用着力。硌狮暗笑，抓住他尾巴逆着捋上面的毛，猫魅几乎一下子失去力气，硌狮的性器便完全嵌进他后穴。  
硌狮抱住发抖的猫魅开始向上顶弄，随着动作幅度变大猫魅耳朵上挂着耳坠碰撞发出清脆的声响——那是他新得到的。前几天猫魅从格里达尼亚得到它以后就一直戴着，此时此刻反而成了某种淫糜的隐喻。硌狮感受到他的脊背弓起，尾巴竖直，完全像一只可怜兮兮的猫科动物，即便如此猫魅柔软的内壁依然紧裹着他的性器，贴合他，吮吸他，在他抽出时咬紧了挽留。交合处已经被浊液打湿，顺着猫魅的大腿内侧淌下去，还有一部分打湿了硌狮的毛发。硌狮黑色的皮毛上还沾染了猫魅射出来的液体——扩张好以后硌狮刚刚顶进去就把猫魅送上了高潮，他就着猫魅的不应期开始抽送，而且制住了猫魅想要抚弄自己性器的手，将它们按在背后。  
此时猫魅的性器随着他的进出重新挺立起来，显然涨得难受，但猫魅的双手已经被他捆在了身后，眼看着就要被操射第二回。他实在抽噎得太可怜，硌狮这才去看他的脸，泪水从他金色的瞳孔淌下去，在他的肤色下其实不太明显，咬着嘴唇使他的哭泣断成短促的呻吟。他的上衣还松松垮垮挂在身上，已经湿透了，被掐弄过的乳尖顶起明显的轮廓。硌狮拨开他的衣服，在他发硬的乳尖绕着圈打转，那一处潮红的皮肤在黝黑肤色下显得尤为诱人。  
他们都应当是漆黑的兽。硌狮想。瞳孔锐利，像捕食者而不是猎物。他突然庆幸猫魅在这里，抱着他坐起来好给他一个拥抱，猫魅恍惚地抬眼看他，脸上汗水泪水混成一片，狼狈不堪，对硌狮突然停止的动作发出疑惑的鼻音，然后给了他一个亲吻。他的后穴还含着硌狮的性器，此时因动作的停滞而不安地收缩，肉欲压过理智，察觉到这一点的猫魅耳朵几乎都要贴下来，恨不得盖住自己通红的脸。硌狮又笑起来，抬他的下巴吻他。  
你自己动一动。他又说。


End file.
